I'm a different abnormal
by Jaylin Clearwater
Summary: Kaitlin Reed is a different. She has millions of voices inside her head. Until she figured out, she could read minds. And yet again something else came along. She could really do anything. She could mimic other peoples powers. When the world is on the brink od destruction, will she and her friends save it or is it too much? JACOB/OC


**Chapter 1**

**(Kaitlin's POV)**

From the moment I was born, I knew I was different. I heard all these voices inside my head, I thought I was going crazy. My hands would heat up and turn red, like fire. Later I found out I wasn't the only one. They were others that could do stuff that only happened in a movie, with special effects. Like my brother could set someone on fire by just looking at them. One guy could break glass because his scream was so loud and he could fly because his sound waves reflected off the ground, keeping him up. At the age of four I understood what I could do. All these voices inside my head were peoples thoughts. I could read minds.

Today, me, Kaitlin Reed, am going to La Push, in the United states to train, to save the world.

My other teammates will be:

**Aiden-** Super intelligence

**Liam- ** Speak to the dead

**Ben- **Thermal resistance

**Michael- **Dream manipulation

**Alex- **360 degree vision

**Luke- **walk in others skin

**Evan- **unable to track, see or remember if wanted

**Zoe- **see auras

**Chloe-** enchanted lung capacity

**Hannah-** claw retraction

**Ren- **fire, objects unable to go through, able to go through objects and regenerator

**Jaylin- **ice, invisible and X ray vision

**Dink- **force field, see into the past by touching an object and smoke

**Eric- **moves objects with mind

**Ella-** teleport

**Avery- **breath underwater

**Natalie- **Air, talks to animals and camouflage objects or changes appearance of object

**Owen- **Earth, plants, and can control the weather

**Brayden-** can project anything online or knows anything on the internet

**Caleb- **Sand, dust and clouds

**Jackie- **storms, glass and vapor

At the age of ten, I received another gift. I could mimic powers. The first persons power I could mimic was a person who could change their appearance to anyone else's. I had three I preferred. **(View on profile)**

**10 hours later at Forks airport**

My brother and I were the last to Forks because our plane had been delayed. I spotted a group of teenagers sitting on a bench with two adults. That fit the description. I nudged my brother in that direction. He looked at me, and I couldn't help but notice that he was very tired.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, but just to be sure, I read one of their minds to see who they were looking for.

I nodded again, and my brother led the way over there.

A teenage girl got up and pointed to us. She had a big dark gray sweater on with a pink scarf, pink and mint green leggings and pink uggs. Her dark blond hair had streaks of blue and pink in it.

The next girl had her whole head dyed a light green and she had flowers and leaves woven into it. She had a pinkish orange skirt that looked like a flower, and a dark green tank top, with panda slippers. Odd.

The guy next to her, had black spiked up hair with a hat, a jean t-shirt, dark jeans, sunglasses and a camera.

The next guy had a bandana raped around his head a plain long sleeve, jeans and a few band aids on his face.

There was a group of three guys and two girls standing near the bench, one with a bomber jacket on with jeans on and a couple cuts on his face.

The next had a black jacket, black shirt and jeans on.

The last had a badge jacket on, gray hoodie, blue collared shirt with shorts on.

The first girl standing there had a jean jacket, leather pants and a black t-shirt on.

The other girl had a plaid blue shirt and light washed jean shorts on.

There were two girls talking around the bench.

The first had a flowery short dress on with a black belt and black high heels. I could tell we were going to be friends, or at least at the shopping malls. One thing about me I loved to go shopping. And I could buy anything I wanted because I had over 100 million dollars in my bank account.

The other girl had a gray sweater, with a blue skirt, brown belt and a royal blue hat.

Wow, there was a lot of teens with powers.

I spotted a few guy with plain t-shirts on and others with jackets on.

I saw a girl with dark blue hair, a black short jumper and uggs.

The girl in the flowery short dress came over to us and jumped in excitement.

"OMG! I love your outfit! Have you seen the new Nike Air Jordan high heels at sport chek?"

I looked down at my outfit. I had my long straight blond hair louse, a white baggy off one shoulder t-shirt that had a faded American flag on it and jean shorts.

"Yes! They have them in purple now! And the latest Bridal Styloo shoes collection 2014?"

"We totally have to go shopping on the weekend!"

"Yaa, how bought we Friday night and Saturday?"

"Def. Who's your friend?" She asked, looking at Ren.

"This is my older brother, Ren."

"What can you two do?"

"I can control fire, I can go through objects and objects can't go through me and I'm a regenerator." Ren replied coldly.

"Wow. I'm Zoe and I can see peoples auras. How 'bout you?" She said, directing the last part she said to me.

"I'm Kaitlin and I can read peoples minds, I can basically do anything to another persons mind, I'm a regenerator and I can mimic other peoples powers."

"Wow. You're not going to read or like control my mind are you?"

I laughed.

"No. I only sometimes freeze people from moving if their going to regret it latter."

"Awesome, so tomorrow shopping good?"

"Ya, def. See you then."

"Adios, my friends."

**That will be the end of chapter one. I know it's really short but it's going to be one of the shortest. Please review or/and like!**

**Thanks,**


End file.
